


Lived Ever After Happily

by watchcatewrite



Series: Pretty Sounds [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Grinding, Head Shaving, Vaginal Fingering, Vessel Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchcatewrite/pseuds/watchcatewrite
Summary: Jos is watching her rub her hand over her scalp, and her eyes show a hint of fear. “What do you think?”Tyler takes a moment to consider, looking at her girlfriend in the mirror before answering, a smile on her face. “I think you look hot.”
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Pretty Sounds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658485
Kudos: 7





	Lived Ever After Happily

“You’re sure about this?”

Jos’ eyes meet Tyler’s in the mirror above the sink. “Yep.”

“You’re absolutely, positively sure?”

Jos laughs, and Tyler smiles nervously. “Yes babe, I’m absolutely, positively sure.”

“Okay, cause it’s gonna be _me_ that Momma Dun comes after when she finds out about this. And I’m gonna tell _her_ it was all your idea, I just held the clippers.”

Jos laughs again, Tyler’s favorite sound, and reaches over her shoulder for the younger girl’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Okay.” Tyler smiles, letting out a shaky breath. She’s suddenly very relieved that it’s Jos sitting in the chair they’ve pulled into the bathroom, and not the other way around. With a ‘click’ the clippers in her hand hum to life, before they’re clicked off just as quickly. “Just for the record, I love your curls, but if this is what you want to do then I am choosing to be supportive.”

Jos catches her eyes in the mirror again, a grin on her face. “Duly noted.”

Tyler nods, before turning the clippers on again. They purr in her hand, the sound taking up residence in her chest until it feels like her whole body is vibrating. It’s terrifying and exciting, and she can’t believe Jos trusts her this much. Slowly she reaches out for the first section of hair, pulling it away from her girlfriend’s ear so that she can press the blades against her skin. They slide across, effortlessly, and Tyler pulls back her hand with a clump of curls. She smiles at them sadly, before dropping them down at their feet.

Jos doesn’t speak, watching quietly as Tyler makes her way up the side of the older girl’s head. With each pass of the blades, more curls fall away, and Tyler makes herself hold back from touching the fuzz left underneath. By the time she’s done Jos’ head looks soft as a peach above her right ear, a wave of curls over her left shoulder. She places the clippers on the counter, before meeting Jos’ eyes in the mirror, and is met with the widest smile. Jos practically glows, and Tyler loves seeing her so happy, from such a small thing.

Her hands free now she doesn’t hold herself back anymore, and slowly reaches out a hand until her fingers can dance over the hair left behind. It’s prickly, but still so soft, and every time she passes over it the scent of coconut is thrown into the air. She would never have said as much to Jos, but there had been a part of Tyler that had worried she would hate it, that she would look at the older girl and see a stranger. Instead, it was like seeing her with fresh eyes. Much like the tree that had been slowly growing up Jos’ arm, this felt like a part of her that had always been there, but was just now being revealed.

Jos is watching her rub her hand over her scalp, and her eyes show a hint of fear. “What do you think?”

Tyler takes a moment to consider, looking at her girlfriend in the mirror before answering, a smile on her face. “I think you look hot.”

Jos laughs, but quiets when she notices the seriousness in Tyler’s face. “Really?”

Tyler walks around the chair until she can slide her leg over Jos’ knees, sinking down on to the older girl’s lap, as her hands cup her cheeks. “Yeah.”

She never gets tired of this, never feels anything but exhilarated when she presses her lips to Jos’. It still feels forbidden in some way, like she’s getting to experience something she shouldn’t be able to, something enviable. It makes her feel powerful and in control, like the only thing keeping her from what she wants is herself. Jos sags underneath her, her hands releasing the towel she’d been holding around her shoulders, and bringing them to Tyler’s waist as it drops to the floor. The feeling of her touch causes a wave of goose bumps to erupt across Tyler’s skin.

The younger girl leans in even further, until she can wrap her arms around the Jos’ neck, taking what she knows is freely given. She can feel Jos’ breath hitch in her chest as she slowly parts the older girl’s lips with her tongue, licking inside. Without even thinking about it Tyler grinds down into her lap, and the hum on Jos’ lips devolves into a groan. Tyler inhales the sound like a breath, her chest flushing pink, and buries her hands in what’s left of Jos’ curls.

“Tyler.”

Jos whispers it against her lips, a prayer and a plea all at once. Tyler feels it like a fist around her stomach, her body coiled with anticipation. Her right hand travels down from Jos’ shoulders, skimming over warm skin under her soft t-shirt, until it comes to a pause at the waistband of her shorts. _Tyler’s shorts._ They’re an old pair of basketball shorts that Jos had taken to commandeering whenever they were lying around the house. Tyler still got a thrill every time she watched the older girl pull them on, like a possessive boyfriend with a letterman jacket.

As her hand slowly slips inside, down the hard planes of Jos’ stomach, the older girl gasps, breaking their lips apart and throwing her head back. Tyler takes the opportunity to lavish kisses on her neck, making a line from the base of her chin to the beginning of the soft peach fuzz now above her ear, before settling back under her jaw. Jos’ breaths are coming fast and heavy now, as Tyler’s hand reaches for its mark. A single finger travels down to be enveloped in warmth, already slick and begging for more.

“Tyler.” She can barely hear it this time, it’s hardly a breath, but she feels it vibrate against her lips where they rest on Jos’ skin.

She moves her hand, circling slowly until Jos cries out, before slipping another finger down, down, _down_. Tyler grinds into the older girl’s lap again, her hips finding an easy rhythm with her hand, as she moves back and forth against Jos’ thigh. She slips her hand behind Jos’ neck, tipping her head forward until the other girl can bury her face against Tyler’s skin. Both of them are wordless now, lips pressing breathless kisses into skin, and Tyler feels Jos clutch at her back. The pressure of her nails eggs Tyler on even faster, and the hand pressed against and inside of Jos becomes relentless.

All too soon she can feel a fluttering in the base of her stomach, a wave building that she can’t hold back. Jos is still breathless against her neck, but she can just barely hear her name being whispered, over and over again until she’s not even sure Jos knows she’s doing it. She presses harder one last time, her fingers crooking inside, and is rewarded with Jos’ gasp against her ear. Tyler feels Jos’ whole body shaking against her, and with one final snap of her hips falls over the edge as well.

Her head comes to rest on the other girl’s shoulder, her breathing shaky. When she no longer feels like she’s floating, she slowly removes her hand from Jos’ shorts, wiping her fingers on the well-worn fabric over Jos’ thigh. Tyler feels her make a face against her neck and laughs, both of them leaning back until they can look at each other, Jos’ voice low. “These are my favorite shorts.”

Her lip juts out in a pout, and it might be the cutest thing Tyler has ever seen. And not just because of the post-orgasmic glow they’re both currently bathing in. She draws out her left hand from Jos’ curls until it can cup the other girl’s chin, pulling her forward into another kiss. Tyler can feel Jos smiling against her lips, and places two more small kisses, at each corner of her mouth, for good measure. She slides both arms back around her neck, as Jos’ hands come to rest again on her hips. Her eyes are drawn back to the fuzz now taking up the right side of Jos’ head, and Tyler inspects her handiwork.

Jos’ eyes rest on her face, watching as the younger girl looks over her hair, before Tyler’s left hand comes out to rub over it again. “You’re sure it looks okay? You won’t miss the curls?”

Tyler meets her eyes, grinning, before answering. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
